And So It Goes
by emonemotheturtle
Summary: post 13x24


p dir="ltr"Riggs pulled up to Madigan just as Owen and Amelia got to Megan's room. Riggs jumped out of the car and sprinted inside. Meanwhile Owen halted in front of the door, almost afraid to enter and see the woman who he had thought was dead for the last decade. Amelia turned and saw the anxiety etched on his face. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be ok, Owen. Whatever happens I'm right here." Downstairs, Riggs finds a desk and breathlessly begs the receptionist "Megan Hunt. Where is she? Can I see her?" Once he has her room number he desperately searches the hospital for his long lost fiance. Finally Owen takes a breath and opens the door./p  
p dir="ltr" -/p  
p dir="ltr"On the bed lies a woman. She is thin and pale. She looks weak and has many lacerations and bruises. A mess of dirty but bright red hair surrounds her face like a halo. Her eyes are shut tight as if she could wish herself away from this room, this life./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Owen shuts the door behind him and the woman jumps at the small sound. "Megan?" he says raising his hands to prove he wouldn't harm her./p  
p dir="ltr""Who are you? What do you want? Get away from me!" she screamed./p  
p dir="ltr"Owens heart sunk. "Megan," he said calmly "It's me, Owen, your brother. Remember?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The woman's eyes are unfocused and frightened. Panic and fear define her features. "Get away from me!" she screams again. She can't recognize the face across the room. All she can remember is what she's been through the last ten years of her life./p  
p dir="ltr"Owen resigns himself and quietly exits the room while she screams./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Back in the hall, Amelia is waiting for him. She looks concerned. She heard the whole encounter. "Owen?" she sighs./p  
p dir="ltr""She doesn't know who I am."/p  
p dir="ltr""Well she's been through a lot just give it time she'll come around."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly Riggs rounds the corner to find Owen and Amelia seated in the hall. He stops dead in his tracks. Owen looks up and their eyes meet./p  
p dir="ltr""Is it… Is she..." Riggs's voice trails off./p  
p dir="ltr""Riggs," Owen starts, standing up./p  
p dir="ltr""Is it Megan?" Riggs breathes./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Meredith pulls into her driveway. She's happy for Riggs, that his miracle came true. However, she can't help but be reminded that her miracle didn't. She sits in her car thinking of Derek./p  
p dir="ltr"That girls heart beat for Derek Shepherd. He was her her world./p  
p dir="ltr"It doesn't matter. He's gone. And I have to move on./p  
p dir="ltr"I want to live my life 'cause I've still got one - and so do you./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Riggs," Owen says more firmly./p  
p dir="ltr""Is she ok? Can I see her?" Riggs interrupts./p  
p dir="ltr""Riggs" this time Amelia tries to step in./p  
p dir="ltr""Did you talk to her? Does she remember? Wow I can't believe it - it's a miracle… the miracle dream." He's not listening/p  
p dir="ltr""Riggs." Owen finally gets his attention. The two lock gazes again./p  
p dir="ltr""She doesn't remember anything, anyone. It's her but it's not." Owen grunts. "It's like she's not really there."/p  
p dir="ltr"Riggs looks to the door. "Megan" he gasps, looking through the window in the door at the shell of the woman he loved huddled in fear on the bed./p  
p dir="ltr"He meets her empty stare and she starts to scream again./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"It's late. The children are in bed, fast asleep. Meredith is sitting on the couch, thinking about everything that happened today. She's exhausted, in every sense of the word. There's a knock on the door. Exasperated she gets up to answer it. "Who the hell...?" She asks aloud to no one in particular. Riggs is standing on her porch. He's upset. "Nathan. I thought you'd be… Did you see… Is it… What are you doing here?"/p  
p dir="ltr""She doesn't remember" is all he manages to get out before he cracks./p  
p dir="ltr""Nathan come in" Meredith ushers him to the sofa and goes to get him some water. "What happened. Talk to me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Riggs tells her the whole story. "All she did was scream."/p  
p dir="ltr""Shh it's ok. Breathe, Nathan. She'll remember."/p  
p dir="ltr"The two sat together, Mer's arms around him, all night./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Megan was transferred to Grey-Sloan and over the next few months, Owen and Riggs continued to visit Megan and although she was calmer every visit until one day Owen was sitting in her room filling out charts when she rolled over in bed and muttered his name./p  
p dir="ltr"Owen immediately looked up. "Megan" he sighed, with relief and joy. He immediately paged Amelia and Riggs./p  
p dir="ltr"Riggs stood in the doorway. "Is it true?" he asked./p  
p dir="ltr"Megan turned to look at him "N-Nathan, " she got out. "What are you doing here?" She looks between the two men. "What's going on?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Megan do you remember the helicopter?" Riggs asks./p  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly everything comes back to her. The helicopter, captivity, everything. Megan can't process this flood of memories and she bursts into tears./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Riggs and Owen help her make sense of everything, all the disjointed memories. They catch her up on what she missed in the last decade. Owen introduces her to Amelia. "What about you Nathan?" she turns to him. "How soon did you move on from me?" She's still a bit bitter about him cheating on her./p  
p dir="ltr""Actually I couldn't give up on you, I hadn't been with anyone until…" he trailed off glancing to Meredith in the hallway./p  
p dir="ltr""What?" Megan said. "Until what?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Until I was here, just before they found you," he finished. Both Megan's and Owen's faces softened./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"One day when Riggs visited Megan she just sat up and asked, "So what's she like?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Who?" replied Riggs./p  
p dir="ltr""The girl you're with now"/p  
p dir="ltr""Well we kinda put things on hold for now, for you," he looked up at her./p  
p dir="ltr""That's a first." she snarked./p  
p dir="ltr""Look I feel terrible about what I did to you. I've never forgiven myself for that. Owen never forgave me for that. But I never wanted to give up on night I dreamed that you were still here, still with me, just like before. I waited ten years, Meg." he stated. "I don't know how it happened. I didn't want to like her, or think about her. The first time I saw her, I don't know, I couldn't move. I just want to be around her - all the time."/p  
p dir="ltr"Megan looked down. "I think you should be with her." she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. "It's too late for us. Too much has gotten in our way, including you. That's not how it should go. So stop waiting. Let me go."/p  
p dir="ltr""Meg"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm serious. Let me go." She laid down again and closed her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Riggs stood there a moment longer before leaving the room./p  
p dir="ltr"He leaned against the door. The most surprising part was that he was sad but mostly, he was relieved. He wanted to go back to Mer. He hadn't realized that his feelings for Megan had diminished as his feelings for Meredith had grown. He had already been moving on./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Riggs found Meredith alone in the scrub room. She had just finished surgery./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey"/p  
p dir="ltr"Meredith turned around. "Hey, how are you doing? Did you see Megan today? How is she?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Riggs cut her off with a kiss. "I love you," he said./p  
p dir="ltr""What? Nathan are you ok?" she asked, confused./p  
p dir="ltr""Meredith I was talking to Megan and she told me to move on, let her go."/p  
p dir="ltr""Nathan I'm sorry that Megan said that but she's still…"/p  
p dir="ltr""Mer listen to me. Let me finish. When I left I realized that I don't have feelings for her , not like I used to. I realized I already have moved on, to you."/p  
p dir="ltr""Nathan…"/p  
p dir="ltr""Mer, I told you, I'm in."/p  
p dir="ltr"Meredith stood thinking for awhile. "Ok but we're going to take this slow because I'm not convinced this isn't just a rebound. "Let's see if I can convince you," Riggs joked making Mer giggle./p 


End file.
